falling_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Sparkling Death Cometh
Your Sparkling Death Cometh is Falling Up's fifth album, released on June 28, 2011. Track Listing #Circadian #The Wonder #Blue Ghost #Diamnds #The Light Beam Rider #Oceans #Mscron #Vates #Forms and Shapes #Slow Waves #Darkspeed (Bonus Song) #The Mountain Machine (Bonus Song) Lyrics 'Circadian' Dangerous lines that glow in the moonlight I’ve been crossing worlds of silver seas To numbers and colors and absolute hours A life I lived held down inside their arms Now to waking night I’ve come to pay All my debts they turned and tossed away Now they drink to sparkle their mistakes And they’re burying all of the evidence My glamourous words will catch them Burying all of the evidence Some thousands of eyes are watching Now while they sleep I’ve got endless hours To leap through windows flying over trees In the waving world of polyrhythmic lines And space to fake fictitious plans In the waking night I’ve made a clamoring While they tilted heads my faith they were questioning Movie lines they wrap them up to sleep And the creeping tune inside them spidering 'The Wonder' There's a circle of tangled wires With an endless trail into bedrooms - that connected them all So you speak lies, speak your mind But all these words can be dulled out with the pills they discovered Pretend that I don't have a limit Your body of glass and your fingers intwined stringed They're behind your back Can be seen You have made a terrible plan But I can still run Shot across some distant outlet Electrical lungs can't hold back a beautiful beat That's coursing my veins Cause my heart's a perfect wonder Turning pages and signing paychecks With a stack to heaven and back It stands like a towering fear While the signal just spins around us An invisible tangling machine With an ominous gear You pretend that I don't have a future that you can destroy With the touch of your hand on my hand Like you don't have a promise that would be kept So how can you reach me? 'Blue Ghost' You can see I am in shock To catch you wearing wires underneath your hear It was mechanical But we were born to endless architecture Spinning to a fault and infinitely strewn Where you'd be ahead of your time Cause in this place it's beautiful Tracing lines your flaws connect the starry skies He is tracing lines like flashes right before your eyes Grace comes like a thief in the night It comes like a thief in the night It blooms in the weak and the blind Then they finished their machine It's algorithmic parts perfectly in time And that's how they found you But listen you are born into a landscape That's glittering like water and covered by a blood It has been bruised at the heel, the wire's been cut 'Diamnds' Storm turn inside me like seas in the storm drains This is not who I am Patterns of futures that wander away in mysterious planes Through the window I can see you sun lit golden eyes You got me so caught up oh my God Arms wrap around you It's reckless but true once you let it in Born in the water, take quick to the trees I want all that you are I'm taken from the brokenness - it's telling you to start It's taken from the brokenness - it's telling you to start Oh what a strange place 'The Light Beam Rider' We are drifting in and out of time once again A moment with suspended hours All the while oblivious to casts from the grave Some quiet poised and waiting aim We are no more than criminals to take what we never had And across the night there's some criminal who gives what we never had This is the life everyone has Dangerous in, dangerous out So take your heart and cut some holes out breathe in slower speeds Let gravity take its heed Of rhythms in a mellatronic rise and recede A tragical note resonates We are no more than criminals to take what we never had No greater love comes from all we know, a grace, like we've never had Love take hold when leaving this home Take hold when leaving this home But all we know are the things that float between stars and our extremities And when we die there are holes the size of the thing we fear would be left behind 'Oceans' From a lonely spell I felt another life It leapt before me some dangerous grace Believe when I say that I want to try Cause I've been used up and hope has run out See me alone - this is what they wanted To see me alone If your heart's an ocean, then I will drown Beneath the waves, there will be love I found a cavern right below my life That time has passed through and folded inside And now the future is a waving rise A mysterious turn, that's telling me that - I saw the future 'Mscron' Light stings his eyes Can't turn back now It was so slow that they couldn't predict it His mind is just treading in infinite space Cause he can't believe some mysterious chamber Broke a dangerous leak That turned to a storming sea it's swallowing up The last that he knew of beauty Was it all smoke and mirrors? A man walked in the room And sat by his son Here are the words that are meant to be spoken This is my purpose, of these words you should know Close your eyes now This is the last strength you'll have Remember your life it was a brilliant color Remember your mother she was a glowing ember Remember your heart it had a perfect owner Sleep now, diving up in pools Sleep sound leave your fears to fools 'Vates' They knew my hands were still wrapped around What they claimed were diamnds from inside The long hallway I'm floating down to their corridor And at first I saw the flashes and the beams But before I knew it I could barely breathe They looked back to see if I was following them But I never really left at all And they turned back to scream that I'm the terrible one But I just finally found my heart Beneath the construct of strange machines They were hiding it away from reach So betrayed them with tragic speed My heart calls to me 'Forms and Shapes' Help! Things have shaken me Vascular waves, tracing the same three coloring I have But now I just noticed this Slow motion inside Changing this all somehow Calling out to take us Life in between lines We're wounded and terrified Calling out to save these lonely forms and shapes This light with angles spinning here Worked through my lungs And spoke out the seams with architect Now how could I turn back? You're formed lovely Mysterious lines have traced you out a beautiful life It's poor but resonates the sound of falling grace 'Slow Waves' They had my lungs on machines Their rhythm is pumping air - I'm terrified But I won't let my hope go I won't let my heart keep from leaping out It's leaping out Category:Album